parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom and Bobert (PlayStation 4) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Preview Clip 3: Nebula G34 2nd Visit
Here is preview clip three of Tom and Bobert (PlayStation 4). Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Chairman Drek - Prince Charming (Shrek) *Infobots - Various Robots *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *The Plumber - Genie (Aladdin) *Skid McMarx - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Don Wonderstar - Officer Gunther (Hong Kong Phooey) *Victor Von Ion - The Phantom Virus (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) *Blargian Snagglebeast - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Darla Gratch - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Clank's Mother - Karen (Spongebob Squarepants) *Abercrombie Fizzwidget - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Angela Cross - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Protopets - Dogs (Bambi) *Skrunch - Tiny (Le Great Dane Robbery) *Sasha Phyronix - Toots (Tom and Jerry) *President Phyronix - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) *Lawrence - George (The Aristocats) *Skidd McMarx - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Momma Tyhrranoid - Belladonna (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Klunk - Evil Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Luna - Shriek (CatDog) *Emperor Percival Tachyon - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Smuggler - The Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Cronk - Henchman 800 (Rayman) *Zephyr - Hunchman 1000 (Rayman) *Talwyn - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Captain Slag - Frank (Cars) *Rusty Pete - Clayton (Tarzan) *Kaden - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Barnabus Worley - Principal Brown (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Alister Azimuth - Count Rugen (The Princess Bride) *Fongoid Mother - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Fongoid Children - Mother Rabbit's Children (Robin Hood) *Sigmund - Chatter Telephone (Toy Story 3) *Orvus - The Pink Panther *Ratchet's Mother - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Cassiopeia - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Snowball - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Susie - Cholena (An American Tail) *Zurgo - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Vendra Prog - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Neftin Prog - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Mr. Eye - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) Transcript *Announcer: Attention, intruders! You have entered the testing facility for Discord! Chairman Prince Charming thanks you for your sacrifice! *Tom: Umm, Captain? Did you know that Prince Charming's secret project is Discord? *Anankin SKywalker: (gasps) It is?! I wonder why it wasn't in any of my intel! I was expecting something much less lethal! Errrrrrrr.... Don't worry. Just relax and remember what I taught you! *Tom: What have you taught us?! Captain? *Discord: You fools! I've been trained so well in the Jedi Arts by Prince Charming. (takes out and ignites his four lightsabers (two brown and two grey)) *Tom: Oh boy. (takes out and ignites his pale blue lightsaber while Bobert takes out and ignites his green lightsaber and yellow lightsaber) *(The Jedis and Sith fight. Their laser swords flash through the air. They jump and spin furiously, kicking broken objects out of the way. Discord attacks. It's two against one, but Discord holds his ground. He is armed with his laser swords are terrifying skill! The lightsabers of the three warriors send up a shower of sparks as they fight. The battle of the Jedi Knights and Sith Lord rages on. Tom fights bravely, and though Discord is too stoke for him, cuts Discord's two lightsabers down, until at last, Bobert kills Discord with a lightning blow and a vicious stroke) Category:Julian Bernardino